Hit by cupid
by Narutoavarillavignefan
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR SAFTY. After about 3 years, Naruto returns. Guess who he meets and falls in love with? plz R & R. I allow flames. Naruto X Hinata oh, and sorry for the bad tittle. I might change it. CHANGED FROM M TO T
1. Setting

A/N: I really hope you like this. . .please R & R after your done reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and even if I did, I would be really stressed running a Japanese Anime t.v series.

It was today, The day he returned. New look, slightly new personality, and new...well basically new everything. His hair was longer, and if possible, a little bit blonder. His eyes were the same color blue as they'd always been, and his skin tone changed an ever so slightly tan. Even though he was matured, meaning he had a new personality, he was still a #1 nucle headed ninja. He thought of things more thoroughly and had actually stopped his pranking. But that doesn't mean once in a great wile he couldn't pull a prank or two. Of all people, this could only be one person. . .Naruto Uzimaki.

Along his side was an old man. None the least, he was the most perverted man you will ever meat in your entire life. He hadn't changed much in the 2 and 1/2 year trip, he had already had his revelation. I bet you guessed him too. Jiraya, but as Naruto likes to call him: Pervi-Sadge.

It was quite sunny that day, they were about 10 minutes away from the gates of Kohana. That is...if you were walking. Like I seid before, he is, and always will, be a #1 nucle headed ninja. So finally he seid,

"Alright Pervi-Sadge, im tired of taking forever whenever we go anywhere! Run or I'll just take off without you."

"See if I care, take off if you want idiot."

"Screw you, I was going to take off weather you seid yes or no. See ya!"

All of a sudden leaves, and even the trees were going every were because of Naruto taking off so fast.

"Still old Naruto." Mumbled Jiraya to himself.

NARUTO X HINATA FAN NARUTO X HINATA FAN NARUTO X HINATA FAN

I am sorry for the short chapter, but it is just explaining everything. Pleas R & R, I like all reviews, good and bad. I especially like flames because they help me become a better writer, making me almost an expert at what I love. Oh, and I would like to think of this as my first ff, because my first one. . .didn't turn out so well let's just say. I will be telling you, about that story, I will not be updating sorry. And when you read this, can you please tell all your friends? Thank you. I really have no idea when my next chapter will be updated. Sorry for that.


	2. Their meeting

A/N: Chapter 2 came sooner than I expected I guess...anyway here.

Disclaimer: Im making a plan to take over the show Naruto XD

Naruto was running at full speed. Since he was doing this, it only took him a mere 1 minute and 40 seconds. (obviously Lee could top that.) He saw Sakura, Ino, Shikimaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba and ... no Hinata. _'Damet! Not again!' _waiting at the gate.

Sakura was the first one to greet him.

"Naruto! It's been so long! You've actually matured too!"

"Ya, you on steroids or somethin'?" Asked Kiba

"Shut up!" Naruto seid while giving a light punch, showing he was just kidding. Naruto didn't know his strength however, so he accidentally hit Kiba too hard. _'Shit, shit, shit! betta go home and get me some ice. Man! I can't look like a woose! Unless...'_

"Hey guys, I have some training to do...so im going to go...anyone wanna come with?" Kiba's excuse was

"Ya." The others agreed.

"Nice seeing you though Naruto." Seid Ino.

"Ya, I hope we can catch up later" Seid Choji.

Shikimaru shrugged, "This is so troublesome..."

Ino smiled, "Hey Shikimaru! Um...can I go where ever your going?"

"We all settled we were training."

"Um...ya...can I 'train' with you?" Ino seid while clasping her hands together

"Whatever."

"Alright!" Ino shouted

"What's with them?" Naruto asked

"Oh they've been spending extra time together if you know what I mean." Winked Tenten.

"Um...please don't tell me more" Seid Naruto discussed.

"Well, let's go guys. Um... I have to get my gear at home... I'll see ya later." Kiba seid making one of his famous white lies.

Just as the others were going to leave, Naruto remembered something,

"Hey, where's Hinata?"

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWHHHHHHHH" Choji seid like a little kid.

"Not like that moron!" Seid Naruto.

"If you are looking for lady Hinata, I can't help you, she seid you she was going to get something and that was 4 hours ago. I have no clue where she currently is. I would search for her with my biokugun,(sp?) but sadly I don't have the time. bye.

"By I guess..." Seid Naruto.

"Oh well, im gonna go get me some ramen!" After saying those words, he took off.

-----------------------

Naruto was running fast, but not fast enough where he couldn't control it. One accident was happening after another because Naruto accidentally bumped into a beautiful lady. She wasn't beautiful...she was gorgeous, even more than that even!

"U-um... sorry miss!" _'Oh crap! her bag she must have dropped it when I ran into her!'_

"H-here!" Naruto seid while giving her a hand up. Then he saw her fetchers. She had about a D-sized bra on at the least, (Wonder why he knows? 3 syllables: Perv-i-Sadge.) Her butt was big too, while she had perfect arms and legs. Her hair was black/blue and it reached down to the middle of her back. Even though it was oddly cut, it look perfect on her, what whit all her fetchers and not. He just couldn't get over how gorgeous she was.

"N-Naruto why a-are you calling m-me miss? Why not j-just Hinata?" Hinata asked wearily.

Naruto widened his eyes, "Hinata is that really you?" _'I can't believe the perverted way I looked at her!!' _Hinata, however was shocked and hurt that her love of her life didn't even know who she was. _'Just as I figured, Naruto's feelings are the same as last time: just a friend.'_

"Y-yes Naruto-Kun" Hinata seid almost on the verge of tears.

"WOW! You look...diffrent...in a good way...just...wow!" _'Man! she probably now thinks IM a lustful weirdo!' _im Hinata was now madly blushing.

"A-arigatu Nartuo-Kun." Hinata seid blushing even more.

"S-sory, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean...you look really nice.

"Once again A-arigatu Naruto-Kun."

"..."

The silence was getting more okward, They both wanted to say something, just no words would come out. It was a dull conversation, most would think, but surprisingly to them it was quiet interesting. (Weird I know.) Until it hit him.

"I'll make it up to you Hinata, I'll take you for some ramen." Naruto seid hoping she seid yes.

"Um...I really want to N-Naruto-Kun, but I have to go home. I have training at 2, and it's 1:54. Sorry. M-mabie we can later?" _'Man! She doesn't like me! dam dam dam! What did I do??'_

"It's fine Hinata..I'll just ask someone else to go with m-"

"But um...I seid mabie we can...um go later...s-so um...d-do you w-w-want to g-go with m-me later? I-It doesn't e-evean have t-to be a d-date . didsaydate I meantsomethingwhereagirlandboyaretogeathereating!!! (I meant something where a girl and boy are together eating!!!) Hinata seid air rushed.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, it was funny seeing her act that way.

"Alright, Alright."

"So tommoro at 7?" Seid Naruto

"U-u-u-um y-yes N-N-Naruto-Kun

"It's a date. Imeanno!um..." But before Naruto could finish the sentience like Hinata had, he heard a _**thump**_. She fell to the ground unconchious.

"Should have expected it." Naruto seid in a happy tone.

NARUTOANDAVRILLAVIGNEFAN"NARUTOANDAVRILLAVIGNEFAN"

There are some things I want to settle. I don't like Sakura. I think she can be an overactive bitch and needs to calm down. Sorry if I offend you, If somebody talked about Hinata like that I would go crazy. So if you like Sakura, you have every right to yell at me. I just don't want you to think I like her.

Thank you:

_**THE HEE-HO KING **_- Thank you for being my beta reader.

_**Boby09-**_ Thank you.

_**blade-king- **_Thank you as well.

Sorry for the ones that I only seid thank you to. Um...im not trying to be pusshy or anything, but you didn't send a review.


	3. An Unforgotten Past

A/N: Would you please tell me if my chapters are too short? oh, and if you don't read this, you will miss out on the "game" i have for you. I am going to make a poll on who your top favorite chaters are. I am also thinking of making one of your least favorite chaters too. well enjoy! oh and sorry for my -sadge instead of sage.

Disclamer: I'm in the bulding where they make Naruto, I will soonly attack XD

**Chapter 3**

**An Unforgotten Past**

"Hinata really, it's ok, just please stop crying. I would be nervious too if Sasuke-kun asked me something similar."

"Ya, but would of you have made up an exceuse? No, you would of got hearts in your eyes, and seid yes. Besides, I thought I had gotten my studdering overwith, and my butterflys in my stomack we werse than when we were 12."

Sakura smiled, she new exactly what to say now. "Those are just the signs of love." Just those simple words gave Hinata a hopeful smile.

"Youre right Sakura. I'll apoligise to him tomorow."

"YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN HAVE YOU?!?!?!?!?" Sakura seid with her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Um...forgotten what? Naruto asked me to have some ramen with him, I made up an exceuse and...OH NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!! I'm not evean ready! I have to get an ultra cute outfit, get some nice shoes, bursh my hair and teeth, put on some make-up, and-"

_**smack**_!

"Ouch, Sakura what was that for?"

Sakura just smiled as if she didn't do anything, "Don't worry, I have idea, and you seemed to forget that you went strait to my house after you talked to him, so you have over a day." Hinata slaped herself in the face as well.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Then she was rambling on of how much of an idiot she had been. Sakura couldn't help but giggle, it was cute seeing Hinata like this. She had known that her love for Naruto was stronger than anyone's elese for him. So finally when she Had a date or just a friendly gatering with one another, (Sakura- ya right! it's a date!!!!) It was just hilarious seeing her like this. Then Sakura thought of what she seid about a minute ago, _"Hinata really, it's ok, just please stop crying. I would be nervious too if __**Sasuke-kun **__asked me something similar."_

"Sasuke-kun..."

Hinata knew what was on her mind. Sasuke broke her heart more times than you can count. For this she resented him. At the same time...she also thought of how much Him and Naruto were still friends.

_-----------FLASH BACK:-----------_

_"Guys, Guys he's here, he's here!" Hinata immidentally stopped what she was doing and ran twards the gates of Kohana. Atlast Naruto had returned all hope would be restored--Wait! who is this?_

_Hinata made her way deeper and deeper into the crowd. 'I guess a lot of people wanted to see Naruto' Hinata couldn't see out of the croud, but when she heard the words like, "Let's just kill the man and get it over with" or, "It's beaten time." With a whole bunh of "Ya!" She immidentally ran twards the ceter of the crowd with tears. 'No way they're going to kill Naruto-kun!' But when she saw who it was releif took over, but at the same time, pitty and anger, Sadness and radge. None other than Sasuke Uchia. He had a 'cool' look on his face as if he wasn't scared at all. But behind Sasuke was Sakura. She had never seen her so teared and sad. 8 AMBU had to hold her down in order not to beat anybody in a bloody pulp. All of a sudden she somehow got 10 clones to beat them all up. She ran infrot of Sasuke and threw protectave arms around him, so if anybody were to try to kill him, they would kill her as well. All of the villagers respected her, so they all backed off about an foot._

_"Sasuke! I love you, I wont let them kill you, I just wont!" Sakura loved him so much...just she didn't get it._

_"I'd rather been dead than be within 1 inch by you. Your were so anoying to me, but that anoying has turned into hate. So now I hate you Sakura," Sakura was now raw on her cheeks from crying, but she leat him wisper something in her ear. "And you know what? I never will." Sasuke had ripped her heart in two._

_Tsunade's voice intrupted everyone, "ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke Uchuia is to report in court as soon as possible." Her voice heart everyones ears. Her temper was activating, and nobody wanted to be around her temper. NOW EVERYONE LEAVE!!!!!!!!!" As the crowd left, she saw only 3 people remaning. "Everyone." She seid in a hushed tone as she squinted her eyes at Sakura and Sasuke._

_-----------END OF FLASHBACK-----------_

She still had it in her mind that she loved him. That is why she seid, _"Hinata really, it's ok, just please stop crying. I would be nervious too if Sasuke-kun asked me something similar." _Hinata hugged Sakura. Sasuke harmed her too much. By opeaning up her heart to him she had lost a friend, her dignity, her heart, and her world. When she thought about him less and less it helped her, she had gained a lot of things from that as well. Sakura forsed a smile.

"He can't hurt me anymore," Sakura frowned, "He's dead." Sakura begain crying, but stoped when Hinata seid, "It's for the better worse."

"Come on Hinata, let's go shopping."

"OH NO! I FORGOT ABOUT NARUTO AGAIN!!! WHY AM I SO STUPID?" Sakura was happy, even though her love life was destroyed, that dosn't mean it was the end for Hinata.

Sorry, I just had to explane on what happened to sasuke. If you didn't like, tell me, because strangly I like flames.

**Thank You:**

_**THE HEE-HO KING-**_ Your comments make me happy! So Thank You.

_**Cain Forsall-**_ Sorry n/n' When I was little, I always put that, and no one, not evean my teachers corrected it. So I thought it went that way. Stupid me hugh? I will spell it right for now on.

_**Rose Tiger-**_ Thank you for the "Pervy-Sage" and "Knucklehead" Information. And lol, I like Naruto's wandering too XD.

_**hyuuga's pale rose- **_ Thank you for your nice review. I hope on hearing more.

_**Bobby09-**_ Thank you for the add!


	4. Date? or Not?

A/N: Please rember to vote in my poll. Oh, and thank you for all my reviews. I still hope on hearing on more.

Disclamer: YA! I have the blueprints to Naruto, soon I will make it my way XD

**Chapter 4**

**Date or not?**

Hinata was so nervious she didn't get much sleep. She went downstairs to the kitchen and heard some giggling. Ever since Sasuke died, Ino and Sakura have been friends, but not as close as Hinata and Sakura. However, Ino and Sakura were planning on what Hinata should weare on her date with Naruto. Hinata had suspishions that their giggling was because of something they might have picked out for her. Even though this was not her first date, it was big. Hinata didn't want to wear something slutty, or sexy, or evean slutt**ish. **Why couldn't they just understand that?

"Hehehe, Hinata here you go." Said Ino holding an outfit. "And youre going to wear it nomatter what." Sakura seid with some giggling mixed with an evil look in her eye.

"No way! Is that _thing_ even legal to weare?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Man! you should have seen her too! She was...She was...hot. I don't know any other way to explane it. weird hugh?"

"Um...Naruto I would really like it if you didn't talk about my cousin that way...just because it creeps me out and I would never in my life look at her that way."

"Thank god not." Said Shikamaru.

"Anyway...did you ask her out?" Neji said changeing the subject. He really didn't want to talk about how hot his cousin was, but he new Naruto would. So it was better talking about what happned, than what her featchers were.

"Um...I think so...but at the same time I don't..."

"What do you mean Naruto? It's yes or no. It can't be both and it can't be neather." Shikiamrau seid then soonely yawned, "This is so troublesome."

"Well I asked her, but she said she had training at 2 and-"

Neji interupted, "Lady Hinata did not have any sort of training then. As a matter of fact, she was off that day."

"No, that can't be...but she asked me if I she could join me for some ramen later...im confused."

Shikamaru was just listing in the backround. He was a genus and could easily figure out anything except...'_wemen._' Shikamaru thought to himself _'God there always like, "Oh Shikamaru buy me this buy me that, does this outfit make me look fat, WRONG ANSWER!!!!" Why can't they just calm down? There always giving me a headack.' _Shikamaru was lost in his thoughts, then it dawned on him.

"She's probabbly just nervous. Knowing her, it was probabbly too much to handle."

"I hope your right Shikamaru."

_**Later...**_

Naruto was at Hinata's door. His gut hurt and he just stood there for about 5 minuets. _'Come on! move damet!' _But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. Then, the door opend up. There stood hinata, not pretty, not goregus, not even hot. More like _sexy_. She wore a Tight black dress. It strapless too, so you could see her arms better. She had fishnets from the neck down. (eassyer way of picturing: think of a fish nets that went from your neck and no sleve part, and was coverd up with the black dress from the brest and down.) The dress showed her showed all her feachers really well too. It reached like 6 inches above her knees!!! And on her sides it was slightly ripped. (ok, picture Sakura's komono when she was 12-14. you know how on her sides are ripped? like that, but on Hinata's dress, it only goes up like 1/2 an inch, since it's so short.) and if you looked close, you could see a lacy lavender thong. Since she had perfact arms and legs, it looked...wonderful on her. She also wore lavender high heels, with a lavender headband (A normal headband, not the shinobi head band. One of those thick ones.) on. It had her bangs, and two strands of hair in front of the headband, and the rest in the back. Finally, a lavender small purse. (About the size of the purses you bring to prom.) Naruto looked at all this and thought one word: _stunning. _

Hinata was blushing really madly. _'Oh, why did they make me wear this? I look like im asking for_ _**It**_.'

"N-Naruto-kun are you ready?"

Naruto was still dumb-stuck. He couldn't get over how sexy Hinata looked. Hinata saw Naruto looking at her. She was so embarsed! She looked like a slut and she hated it.

"U-um N-Naruto-kun..." She slightly turned so he could see less of her, but not enough. _'Oh man!!! why'd that Pervi-sage's perviness rub off of me? Please, Hinata don't think im a pervert!' _

Honestly, Hinata kinda did like the way he looked at her, just wasn't used to it.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata I was just...So I was wondering where you wanted to go?" _'Man! She tottally noticed that I tried to change the subject!!'_

"U-um where ever you want to go Naruto-kun." She was glad that Ino wasn't there. She would have killled her because, of all things, Ino had taught Hinata to be in charge, to always, **always**, be incharge especally when it came to dates. Hinata just had to push that behind her mind and look at Naruto. He had the usual on. Even so, Hinata felt like he looked more...hot. The only thing that scared her was that she didn't know if this was a date or not.

"Well then it'l be a surprize." Naruto seid while grinning. He then took her hand and ran off.

_**At The Place Where He Took Them...**_

"Here it is Hinata. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Y-yes Naruto-kun."

It was at the waterfall (I'm taking the part where he sees her naked when they were like 12-14 out. So this is the first time Hinata has ever been here.) Naruto had visited manny times before. For some odd reason, it felt better when Hinata was there with them...well more romantic than better. Then it hit Naruto. It was a headfirst thing. So Naruto took Hinata's hand and went into the water.

"Oh that was awesome, that was...OH NO HINATA!!! I-I'm sorry, It just ran through my mind and-"

"It's ok Naruto." Hinata seid

"Well now that were in here, we minus well swim." Naruto realized that he really couldn't move with his close, so he took everything off ecept his boxers. (Which by the way had little frogs on them. lol XD I couldn't help it.) He begain swimming when he realized that Hinata wasn't.

"Um...Hinata...why aren't you swimming. I won't look into your 'details' if you strip down to just undies and your bra."

Hinata knew this _could have _been true, but even so, it was what was _under her _that matterd.

_Flashback:_

_"Oh, and Hinata." Ino seid while trying to muster the giggling_

_"Yes?"_

_"Incase you get lucky, here." Hinata just starred at it. It was more sexist than the dress they were going to make her ware! It was a lavender laced bra with a lavender laced thong. The bra, in the first case, was too small. WAY too small. Hinata wore a D-32 and this was a B-48. When she put it on, her brests were poofing out way too much. Aslo with the bra, it was part fishnet, part lace. On the straps it was lace. But in the brest part, it was fishnet. Same ting with the thong. On the straps (the sides and back part) was lavender lace, and on the front... were fishnets so you could see her...you know._

_"NO! Definatly not! Uh-uh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Then Sakura and Ino took Hinata's regular cloths that she normally wared and left saying, "It's for your own good."_

_End Of Flashback._

"U-um Naruto...m-mabie it's best if I don't...um do that." Hinata seid while blushing madly.

"It's ok, there is nothing to be afraid of really, unless water scares you." Naruto seid while smiling.

"U-u-um o-o-o-o-ok N-Naruto-kun." But before Hinata could take her dress off, he seid,

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Um...if you don't mind...could you just call me Naruto?"

"Of course Naruto-k- I mean Naruto."

Hinata began to blush then when she slowly began to take off her dress so it would be eassier to swim. Naruto just starred then began to blush. Hinata didn't notice though. Naruto didn't want this to end up like it did at her houce, so he quickly glanced away, and offerd her to come swim with him. Hinata and Naruto were having a fun time togeather swimming. After like 5 minutes, something unnexpected happend. Hinata's bra ripped! She was now showing her full brests, and now all Naruto could do was stare. She became verey imbarssed and blushed picth(sp?) red.

"N-N-N-N-N-aruto...I..."

"I-I-It's ok. U-Um...I-I'll t-t-turn a-around." But he didn't. He contuinued to stair, not because he was a pervert, but because he was an average teen. You really couldn't blame him because of his...hormones.

All of a sudden Naruto realized how much that he loved Hinata, and didn't even know it till now. It wasn't because she was parshially naked, but because he wanted to look. I know it sounds stupid, but in reality, it was...weird...but a nice feeling too.

Then Naruto knew what he had to do. He swam over to Hinata and kissed her. The kiss lasted till they were both out of breath, which was about 5 minuets. Naruto broke the kiss saying,

"Hinata...If you don't like me...-"

Naruto was cutt off by Hinata, "I have never liked you," Naruto started frowning at this comment by her. "I have always loved you." Naruto started smiling then kissed Hinata again. Now they both knew this was a date, but that was the last thing on their mind. The first thing on their mind was each other.

NarutoAvrillavignefan-NarutoAvrillavignefan-NarutoAvrillavignefan-NarutoAvrillavignefan-

Sorry for the corny ending.-.-; I hope you like this chapter, and I will soonly update the next one...I think... Oh, and sorry for the sexist remarks. Just I don't get affended because I am a girl, but if a guy wrote this, I don't know why, but I would probabbly throw a fit XD.

_**Thank you:**_

_**THE HEE-HO KING- **_It's nice having a betta reader. Thank you for all your time and I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and um...what does ja mean?

_**Rose Tiger-**_ Do you like this chapter? You told me to keep going and...by the leingth of this chapter I think I did XD.

_**evildart17-**_ Thank you for the add.

_**hyuuga's pale rose-**_ Please comment...Please...XD

_**Cain Forsall-**_ Thank you, I feel embarsed now...

_**Fester0662- **_thank you for telling me that, and i didn't evean realize that when I read it. lol! almost all my teachers told me that a story sounds diffrent to everyone. for example, in my story, i have read it like 5 times, but i don't see anything wrong. Only small chapters. And I also don't want this to be a story where it goes out and says that their feelings example:

Hinata was mad

or

Hinata pounded her hand on the desk, got up and slammed the door shut.

see how much that explanes? I know i probabbly havn't put something like that, but I know i did somehting similar. Thank you for your review.

_**ANNONYMOUS-**_ Sorry, but it was nessisary. Hey, are you someone on Deviantart?

_**hinatakyuubilover-**_ Im glad you like the story. Thank you for your reviews, and don't be scared to ask any questions.


	5. Epolige

A/N: Sorry, but this is going to be short.

Disclamer: It didn't turn out :-(...Also, I don't Naruto.

Five years later...

"Hina-chan, Mouri, (Mor-i) and Sayatha, (Say-it-a) I'm home!"

"Yay Daddy is home!" The two four year old's attacked Thier fater--Naruto.

Hinata popped out with a rag cleaning a glass cup.

"Oh Naruto!" She placed the glass on the counter and gave Naruto a long kiss.

"Ew!" Mori said, "I will never do that!"

"You can count me in sis." And with that the twins left heading tword their room to color.

He was gone for nearly three months for a mission and was happy as ever. Naruto wisperd something in Hinata--His wife's-- ear. She blushed a verey bright color and then nodded her head. She tucked her kids in and went upstairs.

--

Ok, I told you it was going to be really short. Anyway, I didn't really like this one, but I KNOW that I will like the next story. I havn't chosen the tittle but I know what it's goning to be about. I don't want to give it away and I havn't made a summary so I'll just leave you gussing XD.

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

From now on, all of my stories will have a beta and a spell check. I know I didn't do that for this story but I realized that makes me look like I don't care about my stories, but I really do. 


End file.
